


Empty Nest

by ObsidianRomance



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, M/M, Mpreg, Porn, Schmoop, Top Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/pseuds/ObsidianRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the following prompt made by <a href="http://jokers_sanity.livejournal.com/">Jokers_Sanity</a> over at <a href="http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/">Spnkink_meme</a>:<br/>It's the first day of school for Jensen's daughter and while she's excited, he doesn't want to see her leave, because that means she has to grow up. She runs into the school without even saying goodbye, leaving Jensen heartbroken.<br/>Fast-forward to that afternoon. Jensen's lover/husband finds him and asks what's wrong, only to find out that Jensen wants more kids. He's hurting and horny, which leads to a lot of steamy sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Nest

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** The lovely [YohkoBennington](http://YohoBennington.livejournal.com/)  
>  **Warnings:** mpreg!Jensen, schmoop, porn, bottom!Jensen, top!Jared, impregnation  
>  **Author's Note:** I figured this was appropriate for the beginning of public school. I hope the original prompter likes it.

A little girl in pigtails hopped down the stairs, both feet landing squarely on the step before she jumped to the next one.  As soon as she got to the bottom step and was thrown into the air.

“Papa!”  Squealing in delight, she gripped her father’s forearms as he swung her around.

“Are you ready for your first day of school, baby girl?”  Jensen threw his daughter in the air again before setting her down.  She looked so sweet and innocent, his perfect little girl who he held in his arms for the first time a little over five years ago.  He’d watched her grow, and learn to crawl, walk, and talk.  Now she was going off without him or Jared for the first time in her life.  They’d prepped her for that but no one had told Jensen how much he wasn’t ready for this.

The girl giggled and nodded her head, running away from Jensen’s grasp and into the kitchen.  She let out another squeal when she ran right into the arms of her other father.  “Hi, Daddy!”

“Hi, Olivia.  I’ve got a surprise for my big girl on her first day of school.”  Jared kissed the top of her head and hoisted her up on his hips.  “You wanna see?”

Sucking in her lips in a playful smile, Olivia nodded.

Jensen walked into the kitchen, leaning against the doorway as he watched his husband interact with their daughter.  “Jare, you sure it’s okay if you don’t go into work today?”

Giving Olivia another kiss, Jared smiled.  “Jen, it’s our baby’s first day of school.  There was no way I wasn’t going to be here.”  Turning back to Olivia, he stuck his tongue out at her.  She repeated the action, exaggerating it to the point Jared couldn’t help but laugh.  “How about that surprise I promised you, hmm?”  He reached behind the kitchen table and brought out a pink sequined backpack.

Jensen huffed.  Try as he might to fight against it, his daughter seemed to have an early addiction to all things pink and sparkly.  He didn’t seem to care, however, after seeing her face light up at Jared’s gift.  She liked pink and while that was stereotypical, where was the harm in that?  “Wow, Olivia!  That is one fancy backpack.”

“Oh! Daddy! It’s so pretty!”  Olivia grabbed the backpack and hugged it to her chest.

“It is pretty, baby.”  Jensen looked at the kitchen clock.  “You better go get your old backpack so we can put everything in your new pink one.  Hurry up or we’ll be late for school.”  He gave Olivia a gentle shove.

“Okay, Papa!”  She scampered out of the room.

Jensen watched her with a weird tugging in his gut.  “Jare, she’s going to school today.”

Jared came up behind Jensen and wrapped his arms around the man.  “I know.  Can you believe it?”  He rested his chin on Jensen’s shoulder.

“No.”  Jensen sighed.  “How did this happen?  She used to be this big.”  He made a gesture with his hands to indicate Olivia’s size as a newborn.

“She grew, Jen.  It’s what children do.”  With a laugh, Jared kissed Jensen on the cheek.

“Well no one asked me about it.”  Jensen turned and gave Jared a frown.  While he was proud of Olivia for making a big step in going to public school, there achievement was bittersweet.  He knew Olivia was going to grow up eventually, he was just hoping it would happen when he was ready.

“I suppose we could have fed her less.”  Jared quipped and knocked his forehead against Jensen’s.

Snorting, Jensen punched Jared in the chest.  Any retort was swallowed up the minute Olivia came bounding back into the room with a smile plastered on her face.  “Hey, sweetie, you got your bag all ready?”

“Yep!”  Olivia nodded enthusiastically.

“Okay.  Look carefully.”  Jensen grabbed his daughter’s old backpack and unzipped it.  “I’m going to put some markers and pencils in this little pocket and I’m going to put everything else in this big pocket here.  Okay?  And I am going to put your lunch bag in your backpack for now.  Make sure you eat it all.”

“Yes, Papa.”  Olivia was practically launching off the floor with excitement.

“Okay.  I made you your favorite.  You have a turkey sandwich with cheese and a I packed a little snack for you too,” Jensen said with a smile.

“Cookies?”  Olivia gave her father a mischievous smirk and a giggle, clapping her hands.

“Two of ‘em.”  He tapped Olivia on the nose.  “And a bottle of water too.  Don’t forget to drink it.”

“Okay, Papa.”  Olivia wrapper her arms around Jensen’s neck and hugged him.  “Can I have three cookies?”

“No, baby.  You have to save room in that little belly of yours for when you come home.  Remember what I told you we would do when you get home?”

“Bake a cake!” Olivia responded proudly.

“That’s right.  We can bake any flavor you want but you have to be a good girl in school and make me and Daddy proud.”

“I always make you proud.” 

Jensen couldn’t agree with his daughter more.  Since the moment she was born, Olivia had always made him a proud father, a fact he shared with her often as did Jared and her grandparents.  “Of course you do!”  Jensen hugged her tight and kissed her on the cheek.  “Now let’s get in the car and get you to school.”

Getting Olivia in the car had never been easier.  Usually she was one to get distracted with playing or chasing a grasshopper, but today Olivia was focused on finally going to school.  She’d wanted to go to school like her older cousins for the last year and her excitement over finally having the chance to do so was palpable.  She ran to Jensen’s car, getting herself buckled in the back seat before either parent had a chance to make it to their own seats.

Jensen drove, eyes spending more time looking at his daughter in the review mirror than they did assessing traffic.  They made it to the school in plenty of time, but waiting for a spot on the drop-off line so they could leave Olivia at the school’s entrance took a bit of time.  Other parents were busy getting their children off to school and Jensen thought it was easy to see which ones were doing this for the first time.  They looked exactly like he felt.  They were hugging their children just a fraction longer than usual and had forced smiles in place when it looked like all they wanted to do was cry.

Jensen’s breath hitched.

Jared’s hand landed on Jensen’s forearm.  “Jen, it’s okay.”

Not bothering to respond, Jensen shook his head and turned around to give Olivia a smile.  His daughter was straining to see out the window, eyes eager and alert as they scanned the hundreds of other children filing into the school.  She bit her lower lip and gave her father a freckle faced grin.

When they finally made it to the front of the building, Jensen put the car in park.  He and Jared got out of the car and Olivia scampered out after them, backpack already in place, it’s size dwarfing her already petite frame.

“Okay baby girl, give me a hug and go have fun.”  Jared got down on one knee and opened his arms.  As expected, Olivia flew into the hug and kissed his cheek before rushing off to hug Jensen.

“Bye, Liv.  Have a good day.”  Jensen hugged Olivia, burying his face in her light brown pigtails and trying to hold in the tears for after she was gone. 

“Bye, Papa!”  Olivia pulled away, smiled and caught sight of a boy whole lived around the block from her.  “Jake!”  She ran towards him, backpack bouncing and pigtails bobbing as she went.

Jensen watched her chase her friend and let out a laugh before they both ducked into the school building, both wearing happy smiles.

She was safe inside the school but Jensen still stood their staring.  She had run into the school without looking back.  Olivia left him and Jared without a second thought.  Part of that wasn’t surprising.  He and Jared had both talked school up to be fun and something she was lucky to get a chance to do.  They didn’t want her crying on her first day so they had spent the whole summer getting her ready.  She knew she would be coming home in a few hours so it made sense that she ran off into the building without worrying over her fathers.  Still, Jensen had been expecting some reluctance.  He’d been expecting Olivia to show some sign that she needed her Papa and her Daddy.  Clearly, she didn’t.  She was doing fine on her own.

“Jen?”  Jared shook his husband’s arm.  “You okay, baby?”

“I’m fine.”  Jensen bristled and brushed off Jared’s attempts to comfort him.  He gave one last look to the school’s entrance before slinking back to the car and sliding into the driver’s seat.

When Jared joined him, he was wearing a confused look on his face.  “Jensen?”

Jensen gave his husband a glare before concentrating on the road ahead of him and putting the car into drive.  Setting his features, he kept his mind on making the drive back home, refusing to let himself linger on the fact that Olivia was gone for the day and she’d left without even a second thought.  He focused intensely on every single stop light they came across, letting traffic laws help him keep back his tears.

By the time they pulled into the driveway, Jensen was running out of things to focus on.  Throwing the car into park, he was out of the car before Jared had even unbuckled his seatbelt.  He ran into the house, storming into the den and pacing back and forth.  His eyes landed on a framed photograph sitting on the fireplace mantle and the tears that had been threatening to overcome him started blurring his vision.

Moving slowly, he reached out and grabbed the photo.  It was taken an hour after Olivia was born.  All seven and a half pounds of her was wrapped in a pink blanket and cradled in Jensen’s arms.  Jensen was smiling through clear signs of exhaustion and Jared had his arm wrapped around Jensen’s shoulders, huge smile on his face as he held his new family close.

“That’s my favorite picture,” Jared’s voice came from beside Jensen.

Turning, Jensen wiped his tears with the back of his hand.  “It is?”

Jared gently took the photo out of Jensen’s hands.  “Yeah.  It was the best day of my life thus far.  And you made me so proud that day.  I don’t think I ever loved you more.”

“Yeah, me too…happiest day of my life.”  A soft sob left Jensen’s lips and he wiped away more tears.  “She was my little baby.”

“She still is.”  Jared put the picture frame down and pulled Jensen into a tight hug.  “Hey, what’s going on Jen, huh?  What’s got you all upset?”  Jared ran a comforting hand over Jensen’s back, drawing large circles into his shirt.

“I…”  Letting tears flow more freely, Jensen buried his face in Jared’s neck, clinging to his husband.  He shook slightly as he cried, trying to find the ability to talk so he could properly answer Jared.  He was well aware that he had been brushing Jared off.  He wasn’t blind to his husband’s attempts to make sure he was doing okay.  Still, he felt like Jared couldn’t possibly understand how sad he was feeling right now.  As selfish as that sounded and even though Olivia was as much Jared’s daughter as he was his own, Jensen felt like Jared couldn’t understand what it felt like to be left without a baby to take care of after five years doing just that.  A loud sob left Jensen’s mouth and he cried into Jared’s shirt collar.  “I miss Liv.”

“Aww, baby.”  Jared hugged Jensen more solidly.  “I miss Olivia too.  I know this is hard for you, probably harder for you than it is for Olivia.  But you know she’s going to be so happy to see us again after school.”

“Yeah I know but…I miss her here…with me…every day!  She didn’t even look back for me…like she doesn’t love me anymore.”  Jensen pulled away and rubbed at his eyes hastily.  “My baby is gone.”

“She’s not ‘gone’, Jen.  She’s in school.  She still lives here.”  Jared let out a laugh but when he found it only seemed to intensify Jensen’s crying he stopped and resumed shushing Jensen’s tears.

Jensen looked around the room, eyes falling on some of Olivia’s toys.  “The house feels so empty.  What am I supposed to do with myself?”

“I dunno.  I thought you always wanted to go back to work.  Maybe you could do that part time or something?”

Shrugging, Jensen wanted to punch Jared.  He had no right to even feel that considering he remembered saying those very words to Jared several times.  When Olivia was born, he quick his job at the editing firm but continued doing some private editing jobs on the side.  Over the past five years, he worked from home, taking in just the right amount of jobs so that he could still care for Olivia full time but supplement his and Jared’s income.  With Olivia at school, he had thought he’d want to go back to working at the firm.  When he resigned, he’d been told there was an open invitation to return.  Now, however, Jensen didn’t want to work.  He wanted his baby.  Words distorted by crying, he mumbled into his palms.  “I want another baby.”

Jared cocked his head to the side in uncertainty of what he just heard.  “What?”

Standing taller, Jensen spoke with more confidence behind his words.  “I want another baby.”

“You do?”  Jared’s eyes widened.

“Yeah.  I want…”  Jensen thought back to raising Olivia and how much work he and Jared had put in.  It was hard but it was their favorite accomplishment.  “I want another baby.  Can we…can we have another one?”

“Oh, Jen!”  Jared pulled his husband in for another hug, crossing his arms behind his back and taking a moment to breathe him in.  “I didn’t know you wanted more kids.  I mean…after Olivia you kind of threatened me if I ever knocked you up again.”

Snorting, Jensen shook his head.  “That was then, after I’d just had her.  It was probably a mix of pain and drugs talking.  And we were younger then…now…now it’s different.”  He felt Jared nod in understanding and was thankful for that.  Olivia’s conception had been an accident, a happy one but an accident none the less.  They’d found out about her a few weeks before their wedding and managed to handle the stresses of being newlyweds as well as new parents.  He was only 23 when Olivia was born and though finances were tough, they figured it out.  Having one baby was hard enough, he certainly didn’t plan on having another one before he felt they could provide a happy home for all their children.  The thought that they were finally ready for more babies was one that had been building in Jensen’s brain over the last few months.  He, Jared, and Olivia were in great places in their lives together, the exact type of place that he envisioned when they’d have another baby.  “Do you want another?”  Another cry sent a shudder through Jensen’s body.

Kissing Jensen’s forehead, Jared nodded.  “Oh, Jen, of course I do!  I’d want to have lots of babies with you, as many as you want.”  He laughed.  “Okay, maybe as many as we can fit in this house.”

Jensen let out a soft laugh and wiped at his tears.  “Maybe three?  Three sounds good, doesn’t it?”

“Three sounds great.”  Jared kissed each of Jensen’s closed eyes.  “I always wanted more babies with you.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I dunno…I mean, we talked about having a big family before Olivia was even conceived.  And then…after her…I dunno.  I thought maybe you changed your mind.  It’d be kinda selfish of me to ask for another baby if you weren’t ready.  You’re the one who has to do all the hard work to have them and after they are here you’re the one taking care of them.  I figured you’d tell me if you were ready.”

“I feel stupid.”

“Why?”  Jared used his thumb to wipe away the tears gathering in the corners of Jensen’s eyes.

“For not talking about this with you beforehand.  You never said anything so I figured you were happy with one child.  I feel stupid for letting you think I didn’t want more.”  Biting his bottom lip, Jensen looked down at the ground.

“Well now we did talk.  So…so were going to have another baby.  As soon as you go off your birth control we – ”  Jared paused when he saw a guilty look cross Jensen’s face.  “What?”

“I kinda already went off my birth control a few months ago.”  He lowered his eyes and gave a hesitant apologetic glance at his husband to find Jared staring at him in surprise.  “Well…you were still using condoms and I thought it couldn’t hurt – “

Jared cut Jensen’s words off by pressing a finger to his lips.  “So you can get pregnant now?”

Nodding, Jensen brushed Jared’s hand away.  “Theoretically.”

Thinking for a minute, Jared raised his eyebrows mischievously.  “You wanna?”  He gave another eyebrow wiggle.

Jensen gasped, happily surprised by Jared’s suggestion.  “You wanna try _now_?”  Jensen’s eyes widened.

“Well, it’s not like we have anything on our schedule.  Our daughter is at school for a few more hours and I took the whole day off.”  Jared slid closer to Jensen, slotting his leg between his husband’s parted ones.  “So?”

“I was just having an emotional meltdown and now you wanna…wanna…wanna – ”

Jared cut Jensen’s ramblings off with a firm kiss to the lips.  “Make a baby?  Yeah, I wanna do that.”

The words sent a rush of excitement through Jensen’s body.  It made his heart race faster and his mind speed ahead of the whole game.  He wasn’t even pregnant yet but he knew he and Jared were both in agreement in having another baby.  “Really?”

“Yeah.  Really.”  Tilting Jensen’s face upward, Jared captured his lips again, this time kissing more intensely.

Jensen’s eyes shot wide for a moment as he calculated what just happened.  Slowly, he eased into Jared’s touch and kiss, lips parting and letting his husband swipe his tongue inside his mouth and twirl around his own.  Moaning, he fell against Jared, letting his arousal twitch to life when Jared raised his legs just enough to brush against it.  “Jay…”

“Yeah, baby?”  Jared smiled into the kiss before deepening it and coaxing another moan from Jensen.

“I love you.”  He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms behind Jared’s neck so as to pull him closer.

“Love you too, Jen.”  Earning himself an “umf” of surprise from Jensen, Jared hoisted Jensen up against his hips enough so that he could walk them backwards, Dropping Jensen down onto the couch, he curved his body over him so they could keep kissing.

Jensen’s head reeled from the sudden change of events.  He gasped when Jared’s mouth strayed from his and ended up sucking a bruise into the crook of his shoulder.  His hips pushed up as an automatic response which Jared was clearly ready for because he had a palm waiting there to cup Jensen’s clothed dick.  He rutted against his husband’s hand as more moans left his mouth and he raised his hips impatiently.

Nipping at Jensen’s neck, Jared breathed in the other man’s ear.  “Shh, Jen..relax.  You deserve it.  Let me take care of you.  Let me give you what we both want.”  He pressed more of his weight into Jensen, cupped his chin, and pulled him into another kiss, tilting Jensen’s head back enough to tongue fuck him.

Responding with equal vigor, Jensen matches the urgency of Jared’s kiss.  They keep their mouths sealed together, teeth occasionally scraping and moans being swallowed down by each other.

It is an awkward position, but Jared was able to set his hand to stroking Jensen.  His large hands played with the button on Jensen’s jeans, popping it open and sliding the zipper down so he could get a better grasp on what’s growing underneath.  His fingers tiptoed over Jensen’s arousal, petting gently at the crown with long drawn out moments.  When he pulled Jensen in for another soul searing kiss, he timed it with wrapping his hand around the length and fisting it for the first time.

“Jare!”  Letting out a shuddering breath, Jensen canted his hips upward, trying to force his husband to stroke him more completely.  He’s unsuccessful and he let his head fall back against the couch and surrendered to Jared’s hands which were making quick work of getting Jensen naked from the waist down.  He raked his hands over Jared’s shoulders, fighting for some type of connection that would let him speed his husband along but he couldn’t find it.  He was excited about what they’re actually doing and as much as he enjoyed the foreplay, some part of his brain wanted to get to the main even for fear that something would mess with their plans.

Jared had no such fear.  He was taking his time in getting Jensen’s pants and underwear off, sliding them down his husband’s thighs and leaving a trail of kisses in their wake.  He pressed his lips to the inside of Jensen’s inner thigh and linger there before making a slow drag downward.  He spread Jensen’s legs, leaving the man exposed and panting as he sunk into the couch, arms raising up to the back for some type of support.  Looking down at Jensen’s length, he licked his lips and kissed the area at the base.

Without warning, Jared licked up Jensen’s dick, swirling his tongue at the top before licking back down to the base.  The action made Jensen dig his fingers more firmly into the couch and let out a moan.  He moaned even louder when Jared put a hand on the inside of each of Jensen’s thighs and spread them as far as he could before kissing and licking his way down his balls and exploring his way down to the exposed furl of muscle.  When he found it, he licked a long drawn out stripe over it, making Jensen shiver.

Jensen looked down, heart skipping a beat as he watched Jared hoist him up higher so he could access Jensen’s entrance at a better angle.  It left Jensen in a bizarre position but the minute Jared pressed his tongue against the tight ring with more pressure, Jensen didn’t care.  He made a mewling sound and let out a shaky breath as Jared’s tongue slowly worked against the resistance and slithered its way inside.

Taking his time, Jared licked his way around the rim, letting his teeth brush against it occasionally before giving a firm shove with his tongue and pressing past the muscle.  When the muscle gave way, Jared’s tongue slid deep enough for Jensen to start rolling his hips in a silent beg for more.  Holding his husband’s thighs firmly, Jared dug in as far as possible, making Jensen moan louder.

“Fuck, Jared!”  His eyes fluttered closed as he felt Jared’s wet tongue fucking into him, curling up against the rim and stretching him open.

Just when Jensen was sure Jared was going to move on to bigger plans, his husband teased the rim some more, tongue pulling out completely before lapping at him more enthusiastically and shoving in as far as possible.  “Jared, baby, I want more.  Please?”

Jared hummed against Jensen’s hole in appreciation of the question.  He gave a one last probing search with his tongue before pulling away and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.  “What do you want, baby?”

Jensen’s breath left him the moment he locked eyes with Jared’s lust fogged ones.  He smacked his lips twice before finding words.  “I want your dick.  Want more of you in me.”

Jared got to his feet to undo his own pants, finally letting his trapped arousal spring free.  It curved up towards his belly and he fisted it lazily as he shuffled towards Jensen.  “Wanna get me ready for you?”

All Jensen could do was nod as Jared moved closer still, planting one foot on the couch beside him while leaving the other on the ground between Jensen’s spread legs to help him keep his balance.  He leaned forwards slightly before Jared took over and guided Jensen’s mouth towards his dick, holding it steady until Jensen could wrap his lips around it.

Jared groaned as Jensen’s lips fully engulfed his arousal and his fingers twitched on the back of Jensen’s head as he urged him on.

With a dip of his head, Jensen swallowed down Jared’s length, bobbing up and down several times before he added suction.  He let out a greedy whimper as his head bobbed more erratically, tongue tracing the rigid lines of Jared’s cock as his lips moved up and down.  Opening his eyes, he rolled them up to watch Jared and the look on his husband’s face sent another pulse of blood southward.  Jared looked lost in the sensations of Jensen sucking him, lips parted and eyes lidded.  It ramped Jensen up enough to pull Jared out of his mouth and make sloppy wet licks up and down the muscle and swirling his tongue along the head like a lollipop.

That got Jared’s attention.  He quickly stuck two fingers into his mouth and sucked them for a moment before he made an odd bend of his hips to trace a spit slick finger at Jensen’s entrance.  Spreading out his palm to part Jensen’s ass cheeks, he was able to slip one finger inside his husband with ease.

Jensen almost lost his focus on getting Jared’s dick wet.  He shivered and arched his hips, angling them higher so Jared could finger him with more ease.  He practically purred when Jared finally sank a finger inside him.  The digit moved easily after the tongue fucking his husband gave him and it wasn’t long before another one was added.  Somehow, Jensen found the concentration to keep sucking and licking Jared’s dick, but he lost all composure by the time Jensen had three fingers twisting, pumping, and scissoring inside him.  Pulling Jared out of his mouth with a wet pop, Jensen full on begged.  “Need you Jared…Need you to in me.”  He groaned as Jared’s fingers brushed his prostate and heat flared up in his belly.

Slowly drawing his fingers out, Jared hovered above Jensen.  “I wanna fuck you Jen.  I have to.”  Licking his lips, he hoisted Jensen legs so the knees were almost hooked over his shoulders.  With Jensen on the couch it was a little awkward but if Jared crouched down at the right angle it had the potential for Jensen to be stretched deliciously open and gave Jared the ability to thrust in deep.  “Let me fuck you, Jen?  Please?  Make another baby with you?”  He looked up at Jensen for an answer.

The question wasn’t needed.  They’d had that discussion already.  But its impact on Jensen was immense.  The words spoken out loud – again – made Jensen’s heart do flip-flops.  He was aware he was in no position to request what he wanted to hear.  He knew Jared’s length was hovering close to his entrance, he could feel the heat of it.  Still, he needed to hear it.  “Ask me again.”

Jared’s eyes shone with the sincerity of the question.  “Please, Jen?  Let me get you pregnant.  Let me give you another baby.  Please?”  He nuzzled Jensen’s forehead and practically whined in his ear.  “Please?  It will be so good.  Put a baby right here…”  He placed his palm over Jensen’s abdomen.  “Let me watch you grow and get all clumsy with our child.  Please?”  He let out a pleading moan and reached up just far enough to kiss Jensen’s lips.

The words were almost enough to make Jensen come then and there.  It made him feel powerful, wanted and hopeful all at the same time.  Smiling into the kiss, he pulled away and locked eyes with Jared.  “Yeah…to all those things.  I wanna have another baby with you.  Up for the challenge?”

A growl was the only answer Jensen got as Jared pulled back enough to line his rock hard arousal up with Jensen’s prepped opening.  Jared had been taking his time thus far but now he rushed the connection, pushing past the natural resistance of Jensen’s body and letting out a string of curses as Jensen’s white heat enveloped him, muscles pulsing and making him want more.  “Shit, that’s good, Jen!”

Jensen scrambled to find some type of leverage on the couch so he could prop himself up on an elbow and watch Jared sink inside him, completely aroused by watching the act.  Jared’s dick was soaked and thick, thrusting into him with fervor.  “Fuck, Jared.”  It’s the hottest thing he’d ever seen and he vaguely thought that was because he knows what fucking without a condom could lead to.  He lost control over his position as Jared spread his legs wider and fucked him into the couch.  He struggled to catch his breath but every time he did, Jared thrust in deeper and knocked it back out again.

Without being in a position to watch Jared thrust into him, Jensen looked up and realized Jared was fixated in watching the very same spot where they were fused together.  It made arousal bubble up inside him and he felt like he was going to be thrown over the edge.  All he could do was reach out and hold onto the couch cushion and hope his husband didn’t actually break the couch with the intensity of this thrusting.  When Jared’s dick grazed Jensen’s prostate, he stopped caring.  He would let his husband break a million couches if he kept fucking him like that.

Thrusting faster, Jared got Jensen’s legs settled on his shoulders enough so that he could sneak a hand down to pump Jensen’s dripping length in time with his hip’s thrusting.  Every nerve in both their bodies seemed overly sensitive, responding instantly to each touch, trust, kiss, and slam of their hips.

Suddenly, Jared’s lips are brushing Jensen’s ears, filling them with ragged pants and moans.  “Want it, Jensen?  Want me to come inside you?”  He bit into the exposed flesh of Jensen’s neck.

Jensen had always liked this.  He liked knowing when Jared was going to come and that he was going to be the one to make him do so.  Right now, he really, really, _really_ does want Jared to come inside him.  It was all he could focus on.  “Want it so bad, Jare.  Come on baby, come for me,” his words go breathy.  “Come inside me.”  He looked up just in time to see Jared’s face scrunch up as his orgasm hit him.

“I’m gonna come.  I’m gonna…I’m gonna…Fuck!  Coming! Fuck, Jensen…”  Jared’s hips slammed in hard and forcefully, cementing himself between Jensen’s legs as he shivers and lets lose inside his husband, moaning in Jensen’s neck the whole time.

It only took Jensen a moment for him to feel Jared’s release coating his insides.  He pushed his ass up into Jared’s groin, making sure his husband was seated as deep as possible as he let Jared’s fist bring him over the edge.  His orgasm rumbled through him, making his whole body shake and his anal muscles constricted in a way that seemed to milk Jared of every ounce of come he had to offer.  “Ohh, yeah, baby!”  He bit his lip and coated Jared’s fist in a burst of come.

Jared worked Jensen though it just long enough to coax the last drop of release from him before he slumped forward and knocked their foreheads together.  “Fuck, Jen…that was…that…”  He kissed the man lazily and made a vague gesture with his hands.  “You okay?”

“I’m good.  You good?”  Jensen tilted his head up and playfully nipped Jared’s panting lips.

“Always good when I’m in you.”  Jared closed his eyes and savored the feeling of being inside his husband.  “Man, I missed fucking you without a condom.”

Jensen laughed.  “Condom free sex, an added bonus when trying to have another kid.”  He let out another little laugh before growing serious.  “So, we’re really doing this?”

“Yeah.  We are.”

“It’s…we…we never really did this before.”  Jensen nuzzled his face beside Jared’s.

“What?  Get pregnant?  Umm, unless the stork is real and I didn’t actually see Olivia come out of your body, then yeah, we have done this before.”

With a playful nudge to Jared’s head, Jensen snorted.  “No.  I meant, we never tried to get pregnant before.  Olivia happened without our help.  It’s weird…trying to do something we’ve spent our whole lives trying _not_ to do.”

Jared took a moment to pull out of Jensen, frowning at the hiss his husband always let out.  Sitting beside him, Jared nodded.  “Yeah, I guess so...but…”  He smiled shyly, flush on his cheeks from more than just exertion.  “I kinda liked it.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.  It’s kinda hot…thinking about getting you pregnant and hearing you tell me how much you want it.”  He pulled Jensen to him so that the man’s head fell on his chest.

After pressing a kiss to Jared’s tense muscles, Jensen hummed contently.  “Same here.  I like when you…well, I like when you do everything.  But when you use your words?  That’s just…”  He makes a dirty moan to get across what Jared’s words do to him.

They sit there and ride out their exhaustion in happy silence. 

Jensen had started the morning feeling dread but the day had been a complete turnaround.  He realized that had Olivia not been in school, Jared would not have been able to fuck him through the couch.  And if Olivia had been home, he and Jared wouldn’t be able to parade themselves into the kitchen when both their stomachs demanded lunch, touching and groping the whole time, and fed each other deli meats straight from the containers.

And Jensen definitely wouldn’t have been able throw Jared down on the kitchen floor and ride him for all he was worth.

*********************************

“Hi, baby girl!”  Jensen caught his smiley five year old as she bounced off the bus.  He waved to her bus driver.  “Thanks Gary!  Have a Merry Christmas!”

“You too!”  Gary gave a wave before he closed the bus’s door and made a slow drive to his next stop.

“Papa! Papa!”  Olivia hopped from one foot to the other.  “I missed you!  We had to talk about what we wanted for the holidays in class and I said I wanted a whole week with you and Daddy and my teacher said that is exactly what I am going to get!  She said we don’t have class for another 10 days!”  Her eyes were wide with excitement as she grabbed Jensen’s hand and swung it back and forth on their way towards their front door.

“I missed you too!”  He smiled at his little girl and the genuine sweetness in her voice.  “Is that all you really want?”

“Well, I want a new stuffed kitten.  Or a real kitten! Can I have a real kitten?”  She turned puppy dog pleading eyes on Jensen.

“Maybe next year we can get a real one, baby.”  He laughed when Olivia turned up the charm and looked ten times more like her other father.  “Daddy and I have another little surprise for you.  Do you wanna know what it is?”

“Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!”  Olivia swung Jensen’s hand with more excitement before letting go and flying into the house.  She came crashing into Jared’s legs and had to blink a few times to realize what had stopped her.  “Daddy!  Papa says I can have an early Christmas surprise.”

“He did, didn’t he?”  Jared got down to her level and kissed her cheek.  He looked up at Jensen with a smirk on his lips and brought Olivia into the den.

“Yeah.  He did.  And he said we could get a kitty.”  The puppy eyes were back as Olivia sat on Jared’s laugh.

Hot on his daughter’s heels, Jensen shook his head while taking a seat beside Jared.  “I _did not_ say she could get a kitty.  I said maybe next year because this year were are probably going to have our hands full.”

“It’s okay, Papa.  You don’t have to have your hands full.  I will hold the kitty all the time and then you will have empty hands.”  She beamed a smile to both parents, full of pride in solving their issue.

“That’s not exactly what we mean, Liv.  But good job trying to help us.”  Jared ruffled her hair.  “Here.  Open this.”  He took the present Jensen was holding and offered it to his daughter.

Olivia didn’t think twice.  She tore into the paper, sending colorful shards of it flying in her wake.  When she found a plain white box underneath it all, she frowned.

“Open the box, sweetie.”  Jensen gave her a nudge and the smile reappeared on her face.

Pulling off the lid, Olivia’s hands rummaged through tissue paper until they found a folded up shirt.  It was pink with sparkly silver writing on the front.  “It’s pink!”  she screamed as she hugged it to her chest.

“Yeah, do you know what it says?”  Jensen pulled the shirt down so it laid flat and Olivia could see the wording.  He knew she couldn’t read everything yet but they’d been practicing.  “Look.”  He spoke the words out loud while tracing over them with his finger.  “It says, ‘I’m The Big Sister’.  Do you know what that means?”

Olivia thought hard for a second and then scrunched up her nose and shook her head.

Jared laughed at his daughter’s confusion.  “I means that Papa is pregnant.  He’s going to have a baby.  You’re going to have a little brother or sister.”

“Or both.” Jensen shrugged.

“Or both?”  It was Jared’s turn to be confused and he took his eyes off Olivia and looked up at Jensen.

“Well they don’t exactly make a shirt that says ‘I’m The Big Sister of Twins’.”  Licking his lips, Jensen wasn’t sure if he should have told Jared the news privately.  He figured since they were telling Olivia today, he might as well make a production of it.

“T-twins?”  Jared swallowed and widened his eyes in surprise.

“Yeah…two.”  Smiling sheepishly, Jensen held up two fingers.  “I found out today…and I figured I would surprise you both.”

“Oh, Jensen!  That’s….that’s….That’s great!”  Leaning forward, Olivia was caught between them as Jared kissed Jensen.  “That’s amazing.”

“Yeah.”  Sounding a little breathless, Jensen gave a more confident smile.  “I said three was a good number…I just didn’t think we’d hit it on one try.”  He let Jared capture his lips again, both of them smiling into the gesture.

“Daddy! Papa! You’re squishing me!”  Olivia whined from her place between them.

“Sorry, Liv!”  Jensen pulled away and cupped his daughters face, dropping a kiss to her forehead.  “Sorry, it’s just…I surprised Daddy too.  He didn’t know you were going to be the big sister of _two_ babies.  That’s how lucky you are!”

Olivia looked at Jensen for a minute, studying his stomach.  “You said I grew in there.”  She pointed to his relatively flat middle while Jensen nodded.  “In all those pictures your tummy looks biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig.  Are you sure there are two babies in there?”

Letting out a laugh.  “Yeah.  I’m sure.  They are just really teeny tiny right now and they have a lot of growing to do.  But they’ll be big soon and so will my tummy and then they can come out and you can help take care of them.”

“I can help?”  Olivia gave a toothy grin.

Still a bit shocked, Jared’s voice was filled with too much excitement.  “Of course you can.  But you have to be careful and you have to promise to take good care of them.”

“I will! I will!  I promise.  I’ll be the best big sister ever.”

“I know you will, baby.”  Jensen caught Olivia as she went in for a hug.

“Papa?”  She twisted in Jensen’s arms to look at him.

“Yeah?”

“Maybe we should get three kittens then, one for me and then two for our new babies.”

Jensen’s heart melted immediately at her choice of the term “our new babies”.  He held her closer and looked at Jared.  They both knew they were getting their little girl a kitten.  They just hoped the twins wouldn’t be able to use their powers of cuteness to their advantage when they were born.

They also both knew that thought wasn’t likely.


End file.
